By Your Side
by Hetaliancupcake
Summary: Antonio obviously had feelings for Lovino. Lovino believes that what he feels for Antonio is love, and that kind of scares him. When things begin to get a little complicated and Lovino gets into a situation due to his past, will Antonio be able to save him from renewed trouble, or will he fail to be at his side? Rated T for Romano's language at times, etc. Implied PruCan, and FACE
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Lovi!" a familiar Spaniard's voice called. Lovino Hoisted himself up off the ground by the tomato bushes and chewed as fast as he could. He finished just as the Spaniard opened the back door to their garden. "Lovi, there you are! Oh… I guess you couldn't wait, eh?" Lovino began to feel his cheeks flush as he picked up the basket behind him, full with tomatoes and gestured to him angrily.

"N-No, I can wait, I was just trying to be helpful, you bastard! S-see? I picked a ton of tomatoes! I didn't eat any o-" Antonio laughed, before smirking and slowly walking towards him. "What are you doing? Don't come near me, I didn't eat a-" Lovino's words retreated to the back of his throat as Antonio picked a tomato out of the basket and turned it over in his hand. He then turned it around, displaying the tiny etch of teeth marks on the side.

"Oh yeah? Then what is this Lovi~? I thought we were going to make BLT's tonight, you couldn't have waited a little bit longer?" Antonio, still smirking, watched Lovino be surprised and gazed into his hazel eyes. Lovino murmured to himself in Italian before swiping the tomato back from Antonio, calling him a bastard, and trudging into the house. He stopped in the doorway, his heart pounding and glanced back to find Antonio laughing to himself. Lovino loved his laugh, though he hated to admit it. Lovino, more than anything else, loved him. The way he sent chills down his spine with the slightest touch…

-Boom-

-Thud-

Lovino snapped out of his trance and turned back to the garden to find Antonio on the ground. He was clutching his chest in pain, in an alarming pool of his own blood.

A/n: Wow, that escalated quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello! I already have most of this actually written, I just didn't know if I should post it or what. Now I can share it and hope you guys who read it enjoy it! Reviews are highly appreciated! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written actually, so hopefully after this one, I do an even better one!

A/n 2: Also, I don't know for sure how many chapters this will have. Hopefully not too many.

~Chapter 2~

"Antonio!" Lovino's heart plummeted into his stomach as he rushed over and knelt beside Antonio. He watched Antonio wheeze and hold to his chest. "Antonio, hold on. I'm gonna call emergency services real quick, this could be really serious… I need you to lift your hand so I can see what happened." Lovino clasped his hand and moved it slightly causing a whimper of pain from Antonio. Lovino gasped at the revealed bullet hole. "Oh, dear god Espana!" One bullet? Lovino hadn't noticed exactly how many had hit him, or who shot him.

 _Who would shoot him? What if it was some assassin sent from another country, or even someone who knows what he is and, oh my goodness._ Lovino's thoughts began to jumble, and he had to clear his mind. Lovino took a deep breath and grabbed his phone, quickly calling emergency services. "Shit! Oh yes, hello… my friend has been shot. Yes the address is… Please hurry!" He hung up and cradled Antonio's head in his lap. He found himself deeply staring into Antonio's emerald green eyes. Antonio smiled at Lovino, after all he didn't want the last thing Lovino saw from him to be a frown or tears. Lovino could tell Antonio was in great pain although he wasn't sure exactly how much. Antonio closed his eyes, and Lovino went into a panic.

"Antonio! Please stay awake, stay with me!" Lovino shakily said before grasping onto his face tighter, as if holding on for dear life. Lovino refrained from sobbing, even though he could feel tears well up to the corners of his eyes, by murmuring to him. "You're going to be okay…Damn it! What bastard would shoot you? Stay with me, I'm here, okay?" Antonio opened his eyes a little and struggled to speak, wanting to tell Lovino something.

"L-Lovi…I-I need to say… something b-before-" Lovino shushed him, and brushed some of Antonio's hair behind his ear. He refused to hear it. He refused to believe that he could possibly leave him.

"Save your breath bastard! Don't waste it…"Lovino murmured, beginning to hear the faraway blaring of an ambulance gradually getting louder. When they finally arrived they lifted Antonio onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Lovino, concerned and scared, asked them to allow him to accompany them even if he could only sit in the front with the driver. They nodded and just asked him to be calm. He nodded and jumped in, his head spinning, and hearing talking from the EMT's in the back. He glanced back through the little window every moment he thought too. When they'd finally reached the hospital, Antonio was rushed to the operating room. Lovino was greeted by a doctor who told him that it was procedure to report the gunshot wound, and Lovino would probably be asked some questions. Lovino nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. It had seemed like it was perhaps a random stray bullet or bullets. Lovino hadn't really seen what happened, what if it had been intentional? What if… what if Antonio had been trying to tell him what happened? Lovino put his head in his hands and sighed. He felt so stupid, like he should've listened. He now realized just how dangerous this situation could be. How dangerous it was to rush to his side and hold him, like he painted a target on himself. How bad had Antonio's injuries been? Yes, they were countries, but even they aren't invincible. Especially if he was shot intentionally…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Or the beautiful characters. Although I wish I did. But, yeah.**

A/n: I will probably have these chapters up in bursts, so hopefully it doesn't end up being too many times where you're just like, "Upload more!" Though that's kind of inevitable. Especially knowing I could read like a 20 or so chapter fanfic in one sitting, and then go search for another one. To mention again, I do appreciate your helpful hints for future stories or whatever in a review. Thank you all for reading!

~Chapter 3~

Lovino fiddled with the plastic tomato ring he'd gotten from Antonio the other day. He'd got a matching pair out of one of those stupid quarter ring machines and had wasted tons of quarters to get two. He'd decided to give one to him. He remembered his bright smile and goofy face as he handed one to him. Lovino just called him a bastard and refused to wear it. Lovino felt horrible every time he called him that, but every time he spoke he wanted to say, "I love you," and he couldn't let himself say that…not yet.

"I'm sorry, Lovino Vargas?" Lovino gazed up at the man who questioned him. The man looked legit. Had a nice suit on, and a notepad in his hand. Lovino couldn't help but get a strange feeling from the man. He assumed he was the one the doctor said would ask him some questions, but he felt a weird chill about the air.

"Depends, what do you want?" Lovino replied, glaring at the man.

"I need to ask you a few questions about your friend's situation." The man said, ignoring the glare being given by Lovino entirely. He glanced down the hall and held his hand out, motioning for him to follow. Lovino trudged behind him, bitter and unsure of whether he'd be helpful or not. They got down the hall and the man opened the door to a small room. It was a normal hospital room, except it was empty.

"Alright Mr. Vargas, tell me everything you can. Do you live with this friend? Did you see what happened? What were you doing beforehand? Is there anyone who'd want to hurt him?" Lovino wanted to be cooperative, he really did, but he couldn't quite allow himself to be so open. Lovino remained silent. "Sir?" The man questioned. Lovino leaned up against the wall and smirked.

"I don't talk to strangers, name?" Lovino blurted, before he could think straight. The man calmly answered and asked again. Lovino felt more nervous as the man's deep brown eyes bore into him.

"I'm Tony Garcia, and now we've been acquainted, mind answering please?" The man smiled widely at him, and Lovino felt a chill go through him. Lovino gave a nervous smile and looked down at the floor.

"Alright. I didn't see much. We were in our garden. I'm his roommate, have been for a bit now. I had finished picking our tomato bushes and he'd just gotten home from the store. We talked, I went to go inside. I turned back to say something and saw him on the ground, clutching his chest. He doesn't have any enemies as far as I know… But that's just as far as I know. Who knows everything about anyone anyway?" Lovino glanced back towards the man. The man processed this a moment and then smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you may have someone else ask you more or the same questions, even. Just in case you remember something else. You've been very helpful." Lovino felt something off about this Tony as he left the room behind him, and watched him leave before retreating to the waiting room. He waited anxiously for any news at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I don't really have much to say here except I have no idea about my own story anymore, XD! I've been trying to finish it and I don't know how to end it. Thanks to those who are enjoying so far, and are following the story. Anyways as always, enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing thing called Hetalia. Or the characters.**

~Chapter 4~

Had it been too long? Too late? Lovino shook his head. He refused to believe it. It was probably not as bad as he thought. It had probably barely harmed him. Hell, Lovino had seen Antonio go through war and bleed intensely, and yet survive through it. He had probably panicked for no reason. It probably didn't hit anything important. At least that's what Lovino would tell himself. Lovino truthfully couldn't be sure. He tried to shut those nasty thoughts out, and stood up, sashaying over to a nearby vending machine and grabbing a drink. He picked up the clipper and drank slowly. Lovino not only loved the bastard, but his food and drinks weren't too bad either. He thought about the first time he'd been in Spain. Antonio had introduced him to the sweet strawberry drink he held in his hand, but also a lovely dish known as paella. Lovino relished the moment sipping at his drink. He hadn't even realized how much he'd been smiling.

"Sir?" A doctor questioned Lovino.

"Eh, yes?" Lovino stammered.

"Oh. Are you Lovino Vargas?" Lovino's heart began racing and his chest tightened, he wasn't quite sure he was ready to hear what was to be said. The doctor gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't worry your friend is fine, strangely enough. The EMT's examined him in the truck and said there was at least three holes, one in the leg, one in the chest and one in the shoulder. They said he was losing a lot of blood, and yet when they got him in, we only saw one hole in his chest and the bullet wasn't too hard to take out. Fortunately, it managed not to hit any of his vital organs, so he will probably recover soon though he will probably be quite woozy and sore, for the next two days. He'll probably have to stay for observation for tonight but should be able to leave tomorrow." Lovino felt a weight lift off his shoulders as the doctor gave him the good news. He had worried for nothing. Now all Lovino wanted was to see him, and be close to him.

"Uh, will I be able to see him soon?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Yes, the anesthetic should be wearing off soon."

"Okay can you, umm…" The doctor nodded, somehow understanding what he wanted and led him down the hall to a small hospital room where Antonio lay sleeping. Lovino smiled. He couldn't help it, he was exuberant! "Can I go in now?"

"Sure." The doctor answered, opening the door and shutting it behind Lovino. Lovino looked at Antonio asleep and felt his cheeks warm. He had bandages around his chest and no shirt on. Damn, why did he get so flustered by such things? He stepped over and pulled a chair up beside Antonio's bedside. Before sitting he brushed Antonio's dark, lovely hair out of his face.

"Bastard, I love you. You better not have done something to have this happen to you intentionally… Aghk!" Lovino reflexively jumped backwards as Antonio's charming, green eyes fluttered open to greet him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Mí Córazon is translated as "My heart or my love," depending on how you want to take it. At least I believe so, hope I'm not wrong on that! As always enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Hetalia or the lovely characters involved.**

~Chapter 5~

Antonio opened his eyes and glanced up at Lovino. He almost wanted to laugh at how red Lovino's face was. He looked like such a huge tomato sometimes, and it was honestly the cutest. He just settled for a smile.

"I must be dead. I'm seeing an angel Lovino before me!" Antonio said, hoping for a reaction. Lovino coughed and sat beside him.

"Shut up, Bastard! Don't even joke. You're alive. That's why you can see me. And I'm not an angel…" Lovino looked him straight on. He was being quite serious.

"Yay! I'm glad Lovi…Really. Mí Córazon!" Lovino resisted the urge to backhand him.

"I'm not your … Córazon." Lovino hesitated some matter of moments before continuing, "Antonio, do… D-do you know what happened to you?" Lovino watched as Antonio's face shifted from his normal smile to a slight frown.

"Yeah…Lovi, you need to listen to me okay? That chest bullet was enchanted with some form of magic. It's not just some unexperienced mortal. It wasn't just a random shooting, I'm lucky the full effects of that bullet didn't hit me before they took it out, because that bullet was rigged. Arthur told me that things like that on weapons that are dark, and yellowed, have electricity. They wanted to kill me with that third shot, hoping I'd sit there long enough for it to hit and shock me for as long as possible until my body couldn't take it anymore. Whoever it was wanted to kill me, I don't know who, but if they're after me then, well I just want you to be safe and…" Lovino's chest began to hurt. He understood what Spain meant, but he didn't want it. He didn't want to be away from him, especially if this happened again. How could he have gotten so close and been pushed away so easily? How would he live without him in the room next door for so long? How would he live without seeing his face every day, for who knows how long?

"Not t-that I want to, but won't we be safer together Antonio? What if you get fucking shot again, or what If they come after me and we're away from each other? They probably already know about me, if they know you, just… D-don't make me go." Lovino meant it. He didn't want to go. He wanted to help, to stop being the one everyone always protects.

"I can handle myself Lovino, but if there's a chance they don't know of you yet then, I want to take it. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd… I'd die on the inside. You can't call me until it's over. But, I'll be nearby always. We can't be around each other until I get done investigating and find out what happened. I want you safe, is that so much to ask for?" Antonio felt himself dying a little on the inside already. He hated to say that, to turn him away, or to even be away from his Lovi, but he wanted his Lovino safe. He had to protect him from whatever had gotten him into trouble this time. He had to always be there for Lovino, even if it hurt him to do what was right.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hello! I just realized I technically wrote mi corazón wrong. I will probably fix that in chapter five later, so in this chapter it's correct. Those little letter accents are tricky for me. Sorry this one is so short. I think most of these are pretty short and I apologize for that. Didn't realize when I first physically wrote this how short each of these are. Anyways, Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…yep.**

~Chapter 6~

Lovino just clutched the arm rests of the chair he sat in until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. He could feel Antonio's eyes boring into him. He wanted to say something, to tell him how much he cared, no matter how much he denied it. He wanted to tell Antonio he couldn't leave his side because, when he was away from him he felt empty, and only he made Lovino whole. He felt anger rise within him. All he had to do was tell him and he'd at least feel like he did something before it was too late. Instead, Lovino only frowned and sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't be with you now then? I guess I should just fucking go, not like I care. I'm sure you'll be fine, so I'll just go." Lovino regretted it the moment he said it. _You do care! Stop hiding it. You don't only hurt yourself!_ He thought to himself. Lovino had walls he wasn't willing to put down. He didn't want to get any closer to Antonio, but he also did. What if he let Antonio in now, just to lose him? See his lifeless body in another pool of his own blood. Dead, and having died alone. He opened his eyes and glanced at Antonio's hurt face. It was quite evident that what he said had hurt him, yet he wouldn't take it back. Antonio managed a weak, fake smile.

"Yeah, you're right. You should go mí corazón. If they already know, then you should stay safe with your brother. I can't leave you alone while I investigate, but I can't take you with me either. It will be normal as soon as I figure this out. I will come for you." Lovino's face warmed, but he stood up and turned to go, hiding his face. Why couldn't he handle what Antonio's words did to him? How Antonio himself made him feel? Why? He always thought he hid his emotions well, however the Spaniard always said he was an open book. His words were his walls, and once he stopped using them, his eyes betrayed him. His eyes showed every emotion, and he wore his heart on his sleeve. He started to leave and felt a clutch to his wrist. "Be safe Lovi, please?" Antonio murmured.

Lovino felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He gave a slight nod without turning around, and Antonio let go of his wrist. Lovino raised a hand to his cheeks and felt wetness on the tip of his fingers. He rushed out of the room, and down the hall as fast as he could. He wouldn't have stopped if it hadn't of been for a familiar voice. He froze dead in his tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: This chapter is a bit short too, sorry. Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this Hetalia of which you speak… nope, not at all.**

~Chapter 7~

"Fratello!?" Lovino turned to face his brother, forgetting his face was wet with tears he was so surprised. "Hey, we heard that big brother Spain had been hurt?! Uh…Fratello? Are you alright?" Feliciano had a small smile, but his eyes expressed great concern as he placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder, lovingly. Lovino tried to shake off Feliciano's hand. Then a thought struck him. "We?!" He glanced a little behind Feli, noticing the other nations for the first time. The potato bastards, Francis and weirdly enough, Canada too. He suddenly remembered his teary appearance and hurriedly wiped his tears, frowning.

"I-I'm fine Feli, okay. An-… Spain's okay too. He's in room 236, have fun!" Lovino didn't feel the need to stay and speak with the others. He couldn't. He had nothing to say to any of them. All he wanted to do was go home and… "Shit." Lovino muttered under his breath. Lovino had just realized two things. One, he had to go home to Italy. No, not home, to his brother's home. A place that used to be Home for them both. He hadn't been back in months and it was far. Two, he'd shown up here in an ambulance, meaning… well he couldn't just go to his Home and cry. His Home was one he couldn't return to at the moment. No, he had to return to where it was "safe," at Feliciano's Home, and he had to ask Feli to take him. He probably looked like a total mess to the others, if they even noticed. Lovino glanced behind Feli once more, to see them all nosing into their business. Lovino sighed and grabbed Feliciano's wrist, dragging him a little ways from the waiting room, and hopefully out of earshot.

"Listen Feli, I'm gonna wait for you in the waiting room. I'm coming to your house, and staying with you for a while. Not sure how long, got it?" Feliciano blinked a couple of times and then smiled.

"Yay! B-But wait, Why? Fratello weren't you rooming with Spain? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Lovino wanted to explain but just couldn't find the right words. He got frustrated instead, and just glared silently a moment.

"Why do I have to have a reason to come home and hang out with my Fratello, hmm?" Lovino guessed he was frowning pretty intensely, as Feliciano backed up a little and nodded, apologizing. Lovino sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated right now. We'll talk later, okay?" Lovino pulled away, feeling guilty for scaring his brother like that. He always hurt the people closest to him, and it sucked, damn it! The hug had worked though, and Feliciano bounced up and down happily.

"Veeee! ~ It's okay, Fratello. You just wait, we won't take too long!" Feli pulled Lovino into the waiting room and sat him down, before grabbing the others, and leading them down the hall. Leaving Lovino alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Sorry I'm only posting one chapter today. Been a long day, and had lots to do. As always, Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a wonderful thing called Hetalia.**

~Chapter 8~

Antonio placed his head into his hands and felt like sobbing. He felt empty. He wanted to cry, to scream, to punch himself in the face. Most of all, he wanted Lovino to walk back in and argue with him some more; force him to let him stay, But he wouldn't. He had told Lovino to go, to be as safe as possible. He was trying to protect him again, just like when Lovino was small, and he protected him from everything. Antonio knew he had convinced Lovino thoroughly, and he could see that Lovino was trying to hide the hurt Antonio had caused. He knew why he pushed him away, but it betrayed what he felt on the inside. He sighed and rubbed his face. Antonio replayed the conversation in his head a couple times over. Something clicked and he chuckled a little. "Was Lovi upset at the thought of being away from me?" Antonio thought to himself. Damn, Lovino was right, sometimes he could be really oblivious. Antonio heard the knob on the door jingle and glanced up as a group of friendly faces came in.

"Hola, my friends! No need to worry, takes more than magically enchanted bullets to take me down!" Antonio said. Francis and Gilbert chuckled, astounded at how chipper Antonio was all the damn time. Yes, he was a country, but he had just been shot. They still feel pain after all. Antonio thought for a moment. "I appreciate you all wanting to visit with me, but you guys shouldn't stay too long, feeling kind of tired. It's nice to see you though!" To be honest he thought it wouldn't be fair to push Lovi away and no one else.

"Okay, we won't be long!" Matthew said, his voice small. Antonio had noticed him, (He always did), but he was confused. Why would he be here for him? Antonio didn't think him and Matthew were that close…Oh. Antonio watched as Matthew rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder. Ah… so that's a thing. He nearly busted out laughing at the glare Papa Francis was giving Gilbert, even though Matthew was obviously the one whose actions were ticking him off.

"Well, you know, I'm not quite sure what happened. Yet I'm almost certain it wasn't some random act of idiocy, or random act of violence. So, for your safety I also recommend leaving soon… That's all." Antonio noticed a small dawn of realization on Feliciano's face, as if he'd had an epiphany.

"Oh, I get it… Well, big brother Spain, I hope you get better soon, and figure out what happened." Feliciano cheered, a smile as always. Antonio smiled back, as a thought struck him. He pulled Feliciano into a hug and whispered to him. Feli's face changed from surprise, to a smile as he nodded. "Can do Spain! Veeee!" Feliciano cheered, as he grabbed Ludwig and dragged him towards the door. Ludwig grunted and only managed to get out a "Be well, Spain," before being dragged from the room entirely. Francis chuckled at the display and wandered over to the small, wooden side table beside Antonio's bed. He placed down a vase of flowers upon it. Roses of course, but they were some of the most vibrant red ones he'd seen. Antonio smiled and leaned over to try to smell them. How nice. They reminded him of his garden at home. He closed his eyes a moment, but all he could see was Lovi's shining hazel eyes, and his small smile he thought Antonio never saw, as he felt the tomatoes and… Lovi. This was going to be difficult. Gilbert came over and hugged him gently, before saying goodbye. Canada gave a small wave and dragged Francis out behind them. Antonio waved at them and once again felt loneliness consume him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Again, I'm sorry for their only being one chapter yesterday! Today will probably be the same, sorry! Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hetalia you seek, but I love it too. : 3**

~Chapter 9~

Lovino sat in the corner of his old room, surrounded by glass shards. He'd punched his mirror and sunk to the ground beside it. Tears lined his cheeks and he had just looked up to find Feliciano in his face, looking at him fondly.

"Fratello?! Oh my. I thought something was wrong, when you wouldn't speak to me and I heard a crash. Lovino you've hurt your hand. Let me bandage it… You look so sad, what happened?" Lovino could never hide from his brother, physically or mentally. Literally, he's tried both. Lovino remained silent, as Feli bandaged his hand. He didn't want to tell his brother how he felt…about Antonio. He loved him, and he hated that. Not because he didn't want to, but because he felt he couldn't. He felt like something like this would happen, and he'd lose all control. He'd get too close and then he'd be shattered. He'd have to tell his brother that, to explain why he felt so empty. Why he wished he was with Antonio right now. By his side. He sighed as Feliciano finished his first aid, and pulled him over to his bed. He sat down and pulled his brother down beside him. Lovino couldn't speak and hoped Feliciano would break the silence for him.

"Look Fratello, it'll be okay. You won't be away from Antonio for long. You'll be safe here, and Antonio just wants you safe, like you do him…." Lovino was startled. His brother was literally in his head sometimes.

"Look, F-Feli… You're right. He wants to protect me, but at what cost. If he gets hurt, what is the damn point! Who…Who is he to decide where I'm safest! I don't want to be safe if Antonio gets to be in danger! And-And… for all he knows he's put me in danger! He's such a dumbass, bastard, idiot, stupid Spaniard!" Lovino's screams of anger, dissolved into sobs, his head in his hands. Why was he so vulnerable? Damn it. He couldn't believe he'd said all that. His cheeks were burning and his chest hurt. He just wanted to be alone and cry. Feliciano hugged him and sighed.

"I know. He made me promise to keep you safe, not that I wouldn't already Fratello. I've made pasta and it's on the counter whenever you're ready! ~" He said. Slipping out of the room. Since when had Feli gotten so clever, and so wise? Lovino stood up slowly, shaky small sobs escaping his mouth. He tried to swallow them and hold it back. Lovino wandered slowly over to the dresser, and grabbed a small picture of him and Antonio at the last Christmas party. Alfred had invited everyone, and Lovino was forced to go by Antonio. At the end of the night, he ended up enjoying himself and Antonio took a surprise picture of both of them, kissing, drunk under the mistletoe. He told Antonio he got rid of it, and that it was a stupid photo. But he truthfully loved it. Loved how stupid it was and how goofy Antonio took the photo. He took it to his bed and grabbed his tomato pillow, and clutched both tight to his chest. Emotionally drained, he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts still on Antonio.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hello! Should be at least two chapters today, hopefully. Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

~Chapter 10~

Lovino awoke to the sound of knocking upon the front door. Feliciano probably slept through it, hell he's slept through crazier, and even more dangerous shit. Not even joking. Lovino raised himself off his bed, and sat his pillow aside, taking the picture to the dresser. He trudged to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Lovino Vargas. It's me, Tony Garcia. I hate to drop in, but I just had a couple more questions to ask you. This should be the last time I bother you. Is it alright to talk in there, or would you prefer to speak over by my car privately?" Lovino was startled by this Tony's surprise visit. Tony gave him chills, and although he wanted to co-operate, he wasn't sure he wanted to trust this man.

"How did you get my address?" Lovino questioned.

"Well, I asked the hospital for your home address, said I had a couple more questions about the incident to ask you. They gave me the address on file, and here I am." Tony said, calmly waiting for Lovino's response. Something about Tony still seemed off. Most of the time Lovino's instincts weren't too far off the mark.

"Ah…I see. Well, we can talk over by your car I guess. I'll just be a moment, Tony." Lovino shut the door and wandered back to his room, pulling on a jacket. He slipped his small black gun into his right pocket just in case. Then he grabbed his pocket knife and slipped it into his left pocket. When he stepped outside, Tony was behind his car with a clipboard out. Lovino hoped he wouldn't take too much of his time.

"Alright, sir. I need honest answers. I'm trying to see if any possible things I'm thinking could be the cause of Antonio's injury. Now are you and Antonio in an intimate relationship; and if so, have you had any recent spars and/ or arguments?" Lovino choked on his own saliva. No. They weren't. Lovino wasn't even sure if he was ready for them to be anything more than dysfunctional friends.

"N-no. We aren't. That bastard's always annoying me, but we have never argued so bad that I would shoot him, thank you very much!" Lovino stammered. Damn, well that was suspicious sounding as hell.

"Okay, next question. The hospital record said you listed your job as high ranking government official, not quite specific enough. Could you possibly elaborate? Do you know if maybe someone is trying to get back at you for something you've done in the past?" Tony asked, but didn't glance up from his clipboard. He hadn't written anything yet.

"Yeah, I'm a support of sorts for the prime minister. He's probably had people after him, but I don't think… I've been involved in anything that could have grudges held against me. I've never dealt with epidemics or anything like that though. Just more helping to get the word out about things and little things the prime minister asks of me." Tony's smile grew unsettlingly wide, and Lovino couldn't see his eyes through his dark shades. Lovino felt the strange, off sensation again. "Could you tell me how these questions help?" Lovino asked, His hand shakily inching towards his knife in his jacket pocket, where his hands had been idly in wait the duration of the conversation.

"Well, I just had to test every possible theory of mine, that's all," Tony said, glancing up from his clipboard, "But I do have to say how disgusted Abrielle would be to see how easily you hide what you are; how easily you lie. We were close the first time, just didn't get right on target, now Mr. Vargas, one more question. Will you get in the car quietly?" Lovino's eyes narrowed, unsure if he had heard Tony right. He had hesitated a moment too long as he tried to pull his knife out of his pocket, but was suddenly on the ground, feeling a twinging pain in his skull. Screams and gunshots, the last things he heard before all there was, was darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! :3**

~Chapter 11~

When Antonio awoke that morning, he couldn't help but feel odd. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what. A nurse entered his room and with a smile told him he could be discharged today. Antonio smiled and thanked her, and she just nodded before proceeding to unhook some of the medical machines and IV drips and such. She sat clothes that had apparently been dropped off by the nice French man yesterday, on the edge of his bed, and exited. Antonio put them on as fast as he could, but still slightly hindered by the sudden soreness in his chest and his oncoming headache, before finding his phone in his jacket, and turning it on. Antonio read the screen and panic set in. Six missed calls from Feliciano. Antonio hit the call button as fast as he could, forgetting what he said yesterday, and held it up to his ear.

"Please answer Feli! Please…" Antonio murmured, and the tone stopped. A cheerful, yet concerned voice rang through from the other side.

"Antonio? Oh, Hello! I'm glad you called back. This is bigger than either of you thought…" Antonio's throat went dry as his mind raced. Lovino.

"Feli, what do you mean, what's happened, how is Lovino?" Feliciano probably heard the panic in his voice, as he answered slowly and carefully.

"I'm sure you wanted to investigate but I don't think there is a need now. I saw this man I thought to be suspicious at the hospital the other day, and only when we got home did I realize he was a newer Sicilian mafia member. When I woke up this morning he was outside, talking to Lovino. He didn't recognize that little fact because the boss hadn't been able to share that with him yet. I recognized him and immediately brought Grandpa Rome's old gun… I'd prefer not to touch such awful things but I had to. They weren't after you in the beginning, they were after Lovino. You were just in the wrong place wrong time," His voice went soft as he paused a moment, "Antonio… I had to shoot three men to save Lovino. Two of his goons are dead, he got away, this Tony Garcia. They were possibly just men in bad situations, or … they were someone's dad, or husband, or brother. I-I… Lovino is safe, knocked out, but safe. He'll probably be up soon-ish. If you want to call back later he should be up by then. Apparently he didn't rid Italy of them as well as he thought. Now they're angry… You understand me right?" Antonio was shocked. Feliciano sounded so heartbroken, about doing the right thing. He'd never heard him so down. Yet he was so clever. He really was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Feli. Thank you for protecting him so well though. I'm sorry you had to go to such measures." Antonio said, truly sorry. He couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot about the whole thing.

"Don't you think it would make sense for us to be all together, Antonio? What if they try to use you to hurt him again? I don't think he'd forgive me if I didn't offer you safety. These are experienced Mafia guys." Again, so clever. Feliciano knew how Antonio felt about Lovino.

"Yes… But, what if Lovino doesn't want to see me again. What i-"Feliciano cut him off with a slight chuckle.

"He wants you to be here like crazy. I'm sure of that, as well as the fact, that he wants you to be safe." Feliciano's voice had regained some of its cheerful splendor, easing Antonio's worries.

"Alright well, I'll call back later, be safe." Antonio exchanged goodbyes, and hung up. He was relieved. If they weren't after just him anymore, he could be with Lovi, and keep him safe. Well, that is if Lovino wanted him to. He might have hurt him too much yesterday. Well he'd just have to call and see later.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I think I'm about halfway through this, so I guess it won't be too long. Hehe. Anyways, feel free to review as always, and whatever else. Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I am not** **Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of Hetalia. If I was, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Who knows, I'm not him.**

~Chapter 12~

Lovino opened his eyes slowly, and glanced around.

"What the hell? Why does my head hurt so much?" Lovino tried to lift himself up when he felt a hand slowly push him back down.

"It's okay Fratello! I'm glad you're awake now, you got knocked out by those nasty Mafioso men. Guess they're still mad at you for trying to take them out entirely, huh?" Feli said, as his face entered Lovino's vision.

"Feli, we need to talk… They're after us, I don't remember what the hell happened. It's more dangerous than ever, especially if they know what the fuck we are! We have to alert our boss, have a meeting with him. We have to find them and stamp them out for good. We have to stop this madness! Ow…" Lovino's head ached. What had happened? Feliciano nodded and smiled.

"That we will, you're right that it's dangerous. I killed two of those men, or at least fatally wounded them. We just have to be more cautious now. They may know what we are. If so, they have applied some heavy artillery they think will harm us. They seem confident about it too. They… don't know about Ludwig, and they won't. They do, however know Antonio, and they will try to harm him to hurt you. You know when they say safety in numbers, I agree. I think he should stay here with us. Then they couldn't use him or kidnap him. Besides, our boss may want to speak with him." Lovino growled at Feli's suggestion.

"Why would that be a good idea, dammit?! He'll be more in more danger with us, especially if they're not after him. They're after us, not him. More probably, just me…"

"How do you figure that? Fratello, what if they decide to hurt him now that they know you're connected to him? What if they decide to take him out, or torture him, or they erase his memories, or cut off his limbs, o-"

"Stop!" Lovino screamed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Antonio hurt? Tortured? Toyed with? Just the thought of it ruined him. If that happened he'd die. He'd be the reason they'd do such things to him. Feliciano had a good point but this house was tiny. "Feliciano, there is only two rooms." Feliciano smirked, and sat his brother up slowly.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure it out later, when Antonio calls!" Feliciano said in a sing- song voice, before lifting himself off the ground and rushing off to his room with a giggle. Lovino sat there, and contemplated if he could take back that he thought Feli was wise. He was more like an idiot, with wise tendencies. Lovino sighed and lay back down on the floor, asking himself why he protested so much. He thought from the beginning it made more sense for them to be together, protecting each other. Yet, a part of him was angry with Antonio. Angry for him being wrong. He'd unintentionally put Lovino in danger, and let his stupid pride almost get Lovino kidnapped, or worse. Lovino thought of the way Antonio always said the silliest things, and the anger he felt retreated into the deepest chasms of his mind. He couldn't be angry at Antonio. Not when he'd always been there for him before. Not when he loved him so much. He'd just wait for his call.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Sorry, this one is quite short. Feel free to review or whatever else. Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

~Chapter 13~

Antonio glanced down at his phone screen, looking at the time. It had been two hours since he'd called Feliciano back, leaving it to be about noon. He'd been at home for a while now, cautiously awaiting for the right time to call. He decided he'd call Lovi's phone, hoping he'd awoken by now. He wanted to hear his voice so badly.

"Yes," a tired Lovino's voice came from the other end. Antonio's heart started racing as he almost let out a squeal of joy.

"Oh, hi! Lovi. It's me … Antonio, I umm… I'm glad you're awake and, I'm honestly just glad you're okay. Feliciano told me what happened earlier and I'm kind of relieved now. Not that you got hurt or anything, but that they aren't after me. Also, not that they're after you either but uh…heh." Lovino sighed and let out a little laugh. He might have had a concussion, or something, but then again Antonio didn't mind, if it made him laugh. Lovi rarely laughed, but when he did, it was the cutest thing. **Every. Single. Time!**

"Antonio, you're such a dumbass. I get it though, you stuttering mess! Feliciano raised an interesting idea. He, s-suggested you come and stay with us, safety in numbers, blah, blah. Not that I want it, but I would hate for you to get hurt because of crazy Mafioso bastards, bastard! I shouldn't leave him alone and you shouldn't be either. So, Y-yeah." Lovino angrily stammered through the phone. Antonio smiled. He had missed Lovino's voice so much in such a short span of time. Whatever the reasoning he accepted it. He not only wanted to be near him again, and felt that's where he should be to protect Lovino, or at least help him if he can't be there to protect Lovi, himself. He couldn't even think about what he'd do first about all this all night, he'd been so distracted. He'd give anything to see his sparkling hazel eyes, his soft kissable skin, and his cute little frown, that drove Antonio crazy. Antonio couldn't wait.

"Got it! I'll book the next flight there ASAP! I think that's a brilliant idea!" Lovino stammered on the line, and then cleared his throat and yelled at him. Ah, how Antonio had missed that.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Enjoy as always!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

~Chapter 14~

Lovino had only realized he'd not talked to Antonio about sleeping arrangements after he hung up on the Spaniard. Lovino had been twiddling his thumbs and sitting by the door for two hours. The knock filled Lovino with a sense of anxiety. He wasn't quite sure why. He'd just tell Antonio to sleep in his bed and he'd go sleep with Feliciano tonight. He felt nervous at the thought of sleeping when he was in danger but, he couldn't do anything if he didn't sleep. Feliciano had told him they could sleep in shifts, if that was a concern, making Lovino feel a little bit better. It was simple really. Lovino stood up with a start and opened the door. The sight of Antonio, safe and glad to see him made him want to let out a cry of joy. He started to smile, but frowned instead and gave a small humph, as well as a curt hello.

"Hello Antonio. Took you long enough, bastard. I could've been kidnapped in the time it took you to get here." Antonio let out a hearty laugh and handed a fresh tomato to Lovino. Fresh from the garden, no, their garden.

"Oh, Lovi!" Antonio squealed, before pulling Lovino into a bear hug. Lovino felt his cheeks warm, and tried to push him away, but not well enough. "Oh, Lovi, am I glad you're okay, and I'm so sorry, for putting you in danger, I didn't mean to, I swear… I only thought you'd be safer away from me. Please don't hate me for this, please." Lovino stopped struggling, and listened. He could hear the sincerity in his voice, and melted. Before he even realized what he was doing he hugged Antonio back, resulting in a small shocked gasp from him.

"Dumbass. I'm not mad at you. I was at first, but I've realized I can't be mad at you, for some reason. I-I mean… you just wanted to protect me after all. Though for future reference bastard, I don't need you to protect me all the time, and you're not fucking invincible. Now, stop hugging me. It's only b-been like a day." Lovino said, slowly trying to steady his breathing. He hoped Antonio couldn't hear his heart racing. Lovino always protested when he got close to Antonio, when he should've embraced it. His walls really sucked sometimes. Lovino knew it lit him up inside when Antonio touched him, and that he wanted Antonio to hold him and never let go. Lovino was just so damn scared to let it happen, he just had to push him away. Antonio just let go and smiled, his face a little red himself. Lovino's heart skipped a beat. "Bastard…" Lovino murmured. Antonio gave a small chuckle, shut the door behind him and dragged in a small, rectangular case along with a small suitcase.

"So which room is yours Lovi?" Lovino's face flushed, as he felt himself begin to point towards his room. That is before he slapped his hand down before Antonio could see.

"W-why, would you ask that, you bastard!? You…y-you perverted Spaniard! You're sleeping here on the floor, right in this living room!" Lovino as he felt hands against his cheeks. Antonio's loving hands that he'd felt mend his wounds and wipe his tears before many times, grasped his cheeks, causing him to gaze up into Antonio's emerald green eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Thanks again everyone for reading! Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I don't have the Hetalia. I have some fanfiction though.**

~Chapter 15~

"Lovi…" Antonio leaned closer and whispered in his ears. Antonio knew he'd gotten Lovino's full attention. He'd frozen and glanced up to meet his eyes. Antonio looked lovingly at the young Italian he'd fallen so heavily for. He closed his eyes and felt confident in his next words. He didn't care if he was rejected. "Lovi, please… Lay with me." He kept a straight face and opened his eyes, shifting back to see Lovino's reaction. Lovino was shocked and he glanced away from Antonio's face.

"Antonio, y-you can't mean… D-don't play with me! I-I c-" Lovino's adorable stammers were interrupted by the click of a door knob and the swish of an opening door. Lovino angrily pushed Antonio back. So forceful, he knocked him against the small living room wall, and down to the floor. He stood up slowly, and steadied himself before glancing over at Lovino. He was shaking slightly, and his cheeks flushed bright red. Antonio had hoped Lovino had felt the same, but he made it so believable that he hated him sometimes.

"Ah, Antonio. Thought I heard your voice out here! Sorry, you have to be here for such frightening reasons. Have you two talked about what the sleeping situation will be? I don't think it's that big of a deal." Feliciano said, bounding towards them. Lovino glared at Antonio and took deep breath.

"He's sleeping right here, on the floor, like the asshole floor-monger he is! Besides if we're actually going to sleep in shifts that makes sense to me, it's easier if he's already here." Feliciano frowned at Lovino, and smiled at Antonio.

"Tsk, Fratello, that isn't how you treat guests. He's either sleeping in your bed with you, or you're sleeping with me. I don't care really, but he's not sleeping on the cold floor, that's cruel!" Feliciano scolded Lovino, but he just looked away at the wall.

"Its fine, Feli. I've done it before, and I am technically imposing, I wouldn't want to impose any more than I already am." Antonio said watching Lovino out of the corner of his eyes. He saw his gaze shift from the wall to the ground, and gave a loud sigh.

"Fine… You can sleep in m-my room, but I'm sleeping with my brother tonight. You better not touch any of my shit, or make a mess in my room, bastard, you hear?!" Lovino glared at Antonio intensely, but Antonio did not crumble underneath it or go sheepish. He just simply replied yes. Lovino loosened up on the glare, and retreated to his room a moment. Antonio glanced to Feliciano, to take his mind off the shuffling. What could Lovi possibly have to hide? Feliciano was staring at him, and almost seemingly lost in thought.

"Feli?" Antonio questioned. Feliciano let out a sigh.

"Oh, sorry. Was thinking. I'm going to go make dinner, with my headphones on. Sorry again about Fratello." Feliciano said, excusing himself. Antonio sat down on the floor against the wall and pulled out his small laptop case and began typing an email to his boss. In all his excitement he forgot to tell his boss where he was going. Lovino came back out clutching something small in his hand and tucked it away in his jacket. He same over and sat next to him, seeming calm.

"So I guess that's a no then…" Antonio murmured, under his breath. Lovino didn't seem to have heard, or if he did his silence spoke a thousand words. Antonio sighed. He hadn't wanted to force anything perverted on him, really. He just missed him, and was afraid he'd never get the chance to lay by his side. There wasn't much he could do about it now. He had been so sure that Lovino had cared for him at least a little bit more than a friend.

"I wasn't really going to let you sleep on the floor, you know, you bastard." Antonio couldn't help but smile at the comment. At least he cared a little. Antonio moved his stuff into Lovino's room quickly. When he came back Lovino had begun reading a book. He just sat down next to him and continued his email. They sat there for a while, Antonio on his laptop, and Lovino trying to spy on him from behind a book.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Damn it Feli! You ruined a possible moment! XD. Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

~Chapter 16~

The sun was shining in through the windows to the side, and Lovino couldn't help but to want to go outside and wait for his brother and Antonio to be ready. He missed the garden. It was so nice out. He wished it could always be like this, warm and breezy, beautiful flowers all around. He wished he didn't have to go tell their boss and the problem would just go away, but it wouldn't. Lovino knew that, but that couldn't stop him from wishing. He wanted to leave their country, Feliciano, their boss, Antonio, everyone out of it, and solve it himself. Find this Tony Garcia, stop the Mafia madness, and bring him to justice. What could he do really, though? This guy probably has tons of goons, weaponry, and maybe even more harmful things to use against him. Lovino only had a little experience in ridding Italy of the Mafia's. He'd made deals with some to get them to stop. He'd only had a little experience in silencing them, and he hated to do it.

Lovino started to remember a time when he silenced the head of the Sicilian Mafia, years ago. He remembered lowering the gun and seeing the small girl, who had just watched her grandfather's brains cascade over the wall. Lovino felt like crying at the time. He'd felt horrible for putting the little girl through that, all for the duty he had. He comforted her, wiping her tears that silently fell. She was shaking and silent. He'd took her hand and led her out to the police. They eventually figured out she was being raised by her grandfather in such an environment. Lovino wasn't sure that getting her out of there was a good thing. It should've been, but he didn't feel that way for some reason. He really hated his duty as a country, but it had been justice to expel the trash that was what the mafia stood for. The blood, the drugs, the guns, and the overall violence. It sickened him. Lovino was startled from his memories, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aghk! Y-you scared me, bastard!" Lovino shouted, before looking to the ground embarrassed.

"Hehe. Sorry about that Lovi. We're ready to go! We should be careful. They fired a bullet at me as a warning shot, next time they'll be more ruthless. We're countries, but you're right. We're not invincible." He sounded so cheerful. Another thing Lovino loved. Even in trying times, he could manage to keep his cheery attitude. Antonio must've noticed him furrowing his brow in deep thought as he smiled and patted his cheek. Lovino blushed and sat up really quick. He growled at Antonio before shuffling off to Feli's car, and jumping into the passenger side.

"The bastard," Lovino practically seethed, "He knows what he does to me, damn it!" He let out a little gasp as Antonio placed his face up to the glass, and scared him.

"Lovi, no fair! You didn't even yell shotgun!" His muffled voice came through. Lovino restrained from laughing and turned away from his goofy face, pressed against the glass.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Hello! I'm glad so many people are reading my fanfic, to be honest I didn't even expect this many. So, thanks! As always, enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

~Chapter 17~

Lovino stared out the window blankly. He had been the entire time Feli, and Antonio explained the situation to their boss. He told them that they'd suspected more members of the Mafia had popped up again in recent days. His boss continued to drone on about how he'd try to do sweeps, and searches for this Tony Garcia character. Lovino had drowned it out now though. He appeared to just be rambling now about safety, and things they already knew. Lovino couldn't stand waiting. He knew he had to do something before they got him or his Fratello, or…even Antonio first. Especially Antonio. He glanced over to the side of the building, and some motion in the corner of his eyes, caught his attention. Near some columns, a familiar figure stood beside them, dark eyes and a creepy grin. Lovino froze. There he stood, Tony Garcia. Mafia man. He caught his eyes and a shiver went through Lovino. He'd been waiting for him to notice him. As much as he didn't want to, he thought he should try to stop him now. He had his pocket knife with him and his gun if he needed it. He could go after him, and maybe corner him, threaten him, or offer him a deal.

"Anything to keep my loved ones safe is worth it. I will protect them." Lovino thought to himself. Tony was gone in a flash, glancing back with a sinister smile, before rushing away. Lovino glanced up at Feli, and Antonio. Perhaps he could tell them he had to use the restroom and go after him. He was a damn country, it would take a lot to diminish his passion for Italy.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to go use the restroom. I'll be back in a moment." He let out a small gasp, as Antonio grabbed his wrist before he left.

"Wait, maybe one of us should go with you." Lovino's cheeks burned. Always so damn heroic, and protective.

"No, it will be only a moment and I prefer privacy, thank you, bastard…" Antonio reluctantly let go, and smiled.

"If you're sure Lovi…" Lovino heard as he walked away, potentially to his death or worse. His stubbornness was unbearable. Lovino shut the door behind him, and ran as fast as he could out, and to the side of the building. He followed where he'd seen Tony had gone. He entered another part of the building, finding himself in a long, hall. A door was slightly ajar at the end of the hall. He cautiously clutched the handgun in his pocket, before stepping into the room, his breathing uneven.

"Hello Lovino…" He heard as a white cloth covered his face. He tried to hold his breath and struggle for as long as possible, trying to wrangle himself out of a goon's clutch. He wasn't strong enough, as the man cut off his breathing, and shoved the cloth closer to his nose. He couldn't hold it anymore and his legs, began to slow kicking. Damn it. A deep laugh resounded in Lovi's ear, as everything faded to black.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Hello! I am so sorry for not updating in so long and leaving on such a cliffhanger. I've had a lot going on lately, holidays, and some time exploring other hobbies of mine. I have been so busy, but everything should be back in full swing now!

A/n 2: I'm sure you're all very curious as to how this will unfold, all I can say is I hope you continue, to figure that out. Feel free to leave reviews and such! Enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did then all my ships would be together, and they're not.**

~Chapter 18~

Antonio began to worry. Lovino had left for the restroom 30 minutes ago, and still hadn't returned. The only reason he hadn't went to look for him yet, was their stupid boss. He'd still been rambling when he noticed how long it had been, and he started to excuse himself, but their boss gave him an intense glare. Almost rivaling Lovi's intensity…Almost. His boss had only just now allowed them to go, and motioned them out. As soon as the door shut behind him, he turned to Feliciano.

"Feli? We have to go looking for Lovino. He's been gone way too long, and what if he…" Antonio glanced to the small, extendable battle axe on his belt, hidden by his long jacket. "We may have to take things into our own hands." Feliciano's hand balled into a fist,

"I knew Fratello would do something stupid. I just hope he's not hurt. Sometimes he's so reckless. Let's get looking!" They rushed off down the hall, asking some people along the way if they'd seen him rush by, before checking the bathroom for clues. Antonio concluded no signs of Lovino anywhere, so he told Feli they should check the rest of the interior. His head grew increasingly cluttered with horrible images when they finally scoured the entire inside, and exited the main building to check the exterior. What if those goons had gotten him? Why would he allow himself to be taken so easily…? Why had he left the room looking for trouble? Antonio had almost found himself hysterical and on the verge of breaking his calm composure, until he noticed a small door slightly ajar inside the cracked front door of the smaller building. He laid his hand on his weapon and grabbed Feli's attention before proceeding into possible danger. He'd face any danger if it meant Lovi's safety. He pushed the door the rest of the way open, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Nothing… it looked so suspicious too, Spain! Hmm…"Feliciano murmured, glancing around. Antonio stepped a little further in, unable to give up just yet. He looked around the meeting table in the center of the room, in chairs, the shelves, and desk in the corner of the room. He finally came full circle back to the entrance and noticed a small red object out of the corner of his eyes. "He's not here either?" Feliciano asked, his voice full of concern as he stared at Antonio. He realized he was staring at something and followed his eyes, to the small, red object. Antonio knelt to the ground, almost half collapsing, really. His head reeled, his chest tightened and his stomach lurched. A chill went up his spine as he forced himself to pick up the small familiar object on the ground. A red, tomato ring he'd given him just a couple days ago, he swore Lovi had thrown away.

"No… Lovi, Dammit! No!" Antonio felt his heart shatter. "Why?! You dumbass, you should've let me come with you! … Feli!" he turned desperately to Feliciano. He was frozen in place his hands to his mouth, horror evident in his expression. He looked as Antonio felt; on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms around Feli, holding the tomato ring tightly in his fist. He had to find him. He'd burn everyplace in Italy down to find him, he didn't care. He would find him, and he would make them pay. They had messed with the wrong Spaniard that was for damn sure.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sadly. Despairingly.**_

A/n: Hello again, my lovely readers. Thanks again for reading. I'm going to probably start taking requests soon, so feel free to ask about that in a review if you want a specific pairing or have a specific thing you want one about. I've also put some things about it in the last part of my profile Bio thing, if you're wondering if I will do your pairing specifically. Also, sorry this has taken so long. The next one will probably be even longer away due to my semester finals, and the holidays. Hopefully I'll actually be able to sit down and type for long periods of time to write out this story for you guys. At least my next few chapters will probably be longer and more like an actual chapter length. So, yeah. Enjoy! ~

~Chapter 19~

Antonio awoke from his sleep, drenched in sweat, the image of Lovino falling limp and blood splattering everywhere fading from his mind with every breath. He placed his head in his hands a moment before he glanced over to the clock, exhausted. 3 AM. It was still way too early to be up, but he wasn't going to go back to sleep after… that. A sudden thought struck him about the nightmare, and he was up in a mere moment. A paranoia awoke within him about the nightmare and reality. A look into Lovi's room sent his heart racing, his eyes noting the empty bed and the tousled sheets. He turned from the room, and started down the hall, entering into the open living room. Not on the couch. He glanced into the kitchen, observing the absence of Lovi. He was ready to tear the whole place apart, when he took notice of a quick motion out of his peripheral vision; out the glass backdoor.

He sauntered up to the glass, and let out a sigh of relief, his heartbeat steadying. He'd just went to the garden to sit. Antonio wasn't sure what he began to feel other than the obvious exhaustion, as he silently stalked outside. Lovino didn't notice him, seemingly lost in thought. Antonio always wondered what went on within the bounds of Lovino's head. He was so much more complex then what he seemed on the surface. To some, so seemingly perfect; so strong. To others, he seemed like an easily angered person, who had no control over himself and his emotions. Antonio decided to break his walls and figure him out. He believed he got inside of his defenses, yet he still knew very little about Lovino. He was sure however that the latter was wrong. He was strong. Maybe not as strong as others, but he seemed to be made stronger with everything he was faced with. Antonio relished in those moments when Lovino let him a little closer. He'd figure out what he was thinking eventually.

Antonio approached and slid his arms over Lovino's shoulders, and brought them together again, cuddling his chest. Lovino let out a puff of air.

"Don't ever leave me…" Antonio murmured. Antonio was sure he was compelled by his nightmare to say such a thing. Lovino glanced up into Antonio's eyes, his expression weary, and slightly surprised. Both their hearts went a flutter, Lovino's more so than Antonio's. Antonio noted the seemingly emotionless look to Lovi's hazel eyes, before Lovino sighed and pulled him back inside, to his bed, and tucked him in.

Antonio had woken up that morning, a sigh escaping his lips as he sat up. He wanted to go back to sleep, and clutch to more memories in slumber. Yet, he was forced back to reality by the car engine revving outside. He heard the engine sputter to silence, and arose to open the front door, however Feliciano got there first and flung the door open. He let out a shrill whine, and rushed down the steps, crashing into Ludwig's chest.

"Luddy, m-my Fratello… I-I…" He continued to tear up and whine, as Ludwig awkwardly patted his back. Antonio stood in the doorway watching for a moment before speaking up. He wondered if he and Lovi would ever be as close as these two.

"Thank you, Ludwig. I'm glad he has someone to look after him, while I figure this out," Antonio's eyes shifted down to the shaking Italian, wondering how Lovino was feeling right now, "I won't stop until I get him back Feli, don't worry."

"You are quite honorable Antonio. I am glad for that." Antonio nodded, watching as Ludwig and Feli left. He let out a small sigh, and pulled out his phone. It was time to begin putting plans into motion, and he knew just the person to call first.


	20. Intermission

Hello everyone, it's update time! I would like to apologize for being gone so long. I'm especially feeling horrible for the cliffhanger. Today I'll give you this update and release the next chapter. From then the next chapter or two will come out every day, maybe more. At least one a day, until the finish. So look forward to that.

(I feel specifically bad for leaving Emorysky hanging after that super nice review about how I update this often. ;^; life has taken a lot of my time lately and my creative writing class sucked all the enrgy for writing out of me. But since it has calmed down now, writing for you guys can commence again! :3)

I apologize by the way for any inaccuracies in languages I use, because I mostly use translations from Google translate. (And we know that isn't always so accurate.) Feel free to let me know if I'm wrong or just completely butcher something.

I would like to take a moment to thank all my lovely followers! At this point I've had 19 followers in total and even 13 favorites. I'm grateful that you took the time to read and that you enjoyed it so much.

Thank you:

AnimeApprentice

Ariaprincess

APHUmbreon04

AwesomeMapleLeaves

Beanat100

CunningBunnyWithAPen

Emorysky

HeartInMusic

IsaMozza

MirrorKirby64

Musicalscribe

Suika no baka

SnakeGirl1

TheFreakZone

TrefleV

ViccyChesire

WerecatDragonRiders

Yeyi Doo

Zaki cho

I honestly can't believe I have any! :3 Thank you Emorysky for occasionally reviewing and letting me know you're still reading and enjoying it! And Fairytailasaurus, thanks for all your reviews on every chapter. They left me happy and I love your excitement. Thank you TheFreakZone for leaving the first review I've ever had, and telling me to continue. Thank you all so much. You are all awesome!


	21. Chapter 20

Author's note: Hello to whoever is still here. Sorry about the long wait. I don't have any excuses other than life. Turns out I didn't have as much time as I thought to write this. Anyways, I'm sorry for being away so long, and now for rambling. Jeez, I think it's been about two months, maybe three. Anyways, we're approaching the end, so I'll probably put up two or three chapters at a time to keep you occupied. Even with these being most likely longer than the previous ones. If you're still reading, I hope you continue to enjoy! ~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

~Chapter 20~

Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England stood up from the floor, and turned to Antonio, a concerned look dusting his face.

"Spain ar-" Arthur began to speak, but Antonio cut him off, wagging his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah… Antonio. Please, Arthur. Spain is so formal, especially hurtful considering how long we've known each other." Arthur gave a small sigh, and placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Antonio. Snap out of your funk. Bloody hell, think! I know you're upset but you have to stay calm if you're going to get him back. We just have to come up with a plan, and figure out what they know. We need an advantage, and we won't get one if you can't focus, okay?" Arthur said, exasperated. Antonio nodded. Arthur was right. He moved over to the map laid out on his table, scanning it for any possible locations they could access. After a while of searching, he noticed a small spot of the city.

"You're right, Arthur. Thank you for having a sound judgement. I'm just trying to all I can not to break… For Lovi's sake. I have to protect him. I can't imagine what they want with him, but I picture it's not going to bode well for Lovi. God, I wish he'd told me so much more… Scry here. It's apparently a section of the city that is currently being renovated. It's a less populated area. You can check can't you?" Antonio asked softly. Arthur nodded and proceeded to close his eyes, chanting as he held a string, dangling a piece of Lovi's hair. It eventually landed somewhere near the outer edge of the map, around a building in that section. Arthur smiled.

"See what you can accomplish when you focus Antonio! Now let me go ahead and finish projecting a version of myself in the area to search the building…" Antonio's brow raised inquisitively.

"Hey, Arthur? What if they have something to block your magic? This all seems so convenient. Like, they seem to have things normal mortals wouldn't have and-" Antonio's words escaped him as Arthur gasped, flew backwards from the table, and slumped against the wall. "Arthur? Arthur?!" He fell at his side, glancing over his body for major injury. "Arthur, what the hell just happened?" Arthur glanced up at him, attempting to get up immediately, and would've almost fell back down had it not been for Antonio's quick reflexes. Was this usually a side effect of his magic? Once Arthur was seated and in full control of his senses again he began to explain.

"They're working with another magic user. I just tried using a special sort of astral projection to scope out the buildings in that area. I was beginning to find some traces of suspicious characters. I think I've found where we need to go, even though they counteracted my astral projection. I believe he's fine for the moment, and I honestly think they're expecting us Antonio… But, I know you won't give up so I'm with you. I think we need to come up with a plan and get ready as soon as possible, and alert the rest of the magic trio. They surely are with you too." Antonio nodded and they got to work. They spent the better half of the early morning deciding on strategies, going over abilities, and forming a plan. He'd realized quickly that he would need help, even though he didn't want to get more of his friends involved than needed. He had already informed the rest of them of the plan as it came to them, trying to keep them on the same page. He turned to Arthur some time later, feeling as ready as he could be.

"Are you ready Arthur?" He glanced over to find him fondling his silver ring. Just like Arthur was the only one who he explicitly told of his love for Lovino, Antonio was the only one who formally knew what that ring meant to him. He remembered how long ago it was now that Francis had asked Antonio what ring he should get, and what should it say? Antonio missed those times. The little moments that made him forget responsibility and feel so… Alive? Human? Francis and Arthur had been so open with each other… now they just denied their relationship constantly. He knew how they felt and watching them deny it tore him apart. How could they forsake their feelings? They weren't happier like this. It was nice to see Arthur still wore the simple band on his ring finger, even if only on rare occasion.

"Yeah. I just hope we come back from this, unscathed." Arthur replied, smiling at the small band. Antonio nodded in agreement, before grabbing the small tomato ring from his pocket and clutching it tight. He'd get Lovino back. He'd keep his friends safe. He had to.

Lovino:

Lovino's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dimly lit, unfamiliar room. He moved his head around examining the surroundings he could see. His head ached, and his nose burned. What had happened; and where was he? Lovino's breath began to quicken as he remembered the stupid decision he had made. He tried to stand, but a force pushed him back down. He was bound to the chair with chains that had a lock. His eyes moved to the surroundings. The cold, grey walls were shiny and immaculate. The smell of bleach invaded his nose and surely didn't help calm his nerves. He took a couple deep breaths and struggled against the chair.

"Break! Come on! Shit…" His words shifted to muttering profanity in Italian. The walls blended into the concrete floor. His eyes had fully adjusted when they settled on the meticulous tray next to him. His head began to spin. "This is f-fucking insane!" He had to get away. He… He had to stay. He went in the first place because they wanted revenge on him, and he had hoped they would leave his Fratello and Antonio alone. He was such a moron; had he honestly thought that they would talk with him rationally? He couldn't leave now. Protect someone else for once. Even if he disappeared and south Italy became one with the northern part. It wouldn't matter. He knew he was of no use to the country anymore. They had one boss and he hardly talked to him, or noticed he was there. He had really only been used when he had been talked to by bosses before. He wasn't even useful for that anymore. His head sagged and he felt this wave of hopelessness come over him. "oh, Fratello… please don't miss me. Antonio… you'll never get to know. Maybe they'll let me… no. probably not." Lovino thought to himself. His vison began to blur. "Bastard has me crying. I don't know why I think Fratello won't miss me. I was a horrible brother. I wasn't a good person to anyone. Antonio should find someone who deserves him. Someone who won't play with his heart. Someone who'll complete him." Lovino glanced at the unnerving torture tools in the tray next to him, and began to wipe his face on his shoulder best he could.

There were knives, scalpels, and chemicals. Even more terrifying were the basic household objects. A container of salt and one of vinegar. A pair of pliers. Garden shears. He turned away, his breaths shaky. He couldn't bear to look at them any longer. He found something else to focus his attention on. The sound of footsteps grew louder. Closer and closer they came, until they just stopped. The doorknob turned slow, the moment felt like eternity as Lovino clutched the armrests violently. A feminine voice came from the doorway as the door opened.

"Lovino Vargas…You haven't changed at all since I last saw you. I guess my little birdies have informed me right. I'd say it's time to catch up, no?" She stepped further into the room and gave a sweet smile that he wasn't willing to trust. This young woman's eyes looked so innocent. She gave a doe eyed look, and Lovino examined her, quite uneasy.

"Who are you?! W-why do you know who I am? Who t-the hell are you?" Lovino said, his voice cracking. Dammit! He probably looked like an ass right now.

"Well, why don't we answer those questions, huh? Might as well, you won't be here for much longer…" Lovino did not like the sound of that at all.


	22. Chapter 21

A/n: I'm only a couple longer chapters away from the end guys! I am so happy when people review, and I am so happy people enjoy this. As always enjoy! ~

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.**_

~Chapter 21~

Antonio knocked out two more guards, positioning himself and Arthur closer to the front entrance. Two more guards lay in wait, barely moving from their positions. They wore construction worker outfits. It was obvious now how they had secured this warehouse, how they looked so inconspicuous. The bastards.

"How many just inside the doors, mí amigo?" he whispered, eyes glued to the guards. He heard Arthur shuffle slightly beside him. Antonio gave another once over the area. They weren't too close to the doors, but they wouldn't be able to sneak in, not without them noticing. He wasn't quite sure how to go about this without causing a scene.

"There appears to be 4 in the hallway, at the end where it forks into two different hallways. Let me knock these two out with my sleepy charms." Antonio watched as a small strange bottle, filled with a strange green liquid-y substance flew overhead and broke between the two guards. Smoke erupted from the spot, engulfing them for a mere few moments, before clearing. The two men were now on the ground, unconscious.

"They cannot see us from the hallway inside, si?" Arthur nodded to Antonio and he snickered. "Okay, that was really cool and all, but you have to rename that thing. I mean… 'Sleepy charms', really?" Arthur snorted and poked Antonio lightly in the back.

"Let's get moving. His aura is strange and since I can only get a small look at it, I can't tell for sure if it's getting weaker or what. I'm going to put up a sound barrier where the hallway forks inside. Should block out sound during our next scrap since we won't be able to avoid it. I'm also keeping up masking our presence from the magic users they have with them. It should last a while, but not forever. Let's go, it's up." Antonio nodded and grabbed his belt, clutching the handle of his ax. He pushed open the doors and gave a big smile. Arthur followed behind holding one hand in front of them, protecting Antonio with an arcane shield.

"I'd prefer not to kill you, but I will in the name of Spain conquer you if I have to. Two men's heads popped out from behind one sides wall, showing bewildered faces. Another two stepped out in to the open area of the hallway from the other path. They pulled out their guns and one gave a deep, harsh laugh. However, his laughter turned nervous, as his gun clunked to the floor in a mere moment. Antonio gave a deep chuckle himself. "Listen hombres, I'm going to give you one chance to go back to the boss you were hired from, and not to come back." The other two men had come out from behind the wall now, and glanced to the (assumed) leader, anxious. He glanced up from his gun on the floor and snarled.

"Who do you think you are, swine? I recommend you freaks get the fuck out of here before we kill you, got it?" Antonio laughed at the man's threat, deep and slightly reminiscent of his pirate days. Even Arthur felt a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well. You had your chance, scum. You'll regret this later, that is if you live that long!" Antonio rushed forward, they in turn pulled out their guns and began firing. Then, watched in disbelief as not a single one grazed him. He could feel his adrenaline kick in, making him faster, lighter, and able to handle anything. Determination soared through him, with every bullet that sparked blue around him and fell. Two of the men began to run away, but were snatched up and thrown against the ground, encased in a purple sticky substance.

"Use your other guns!" The leader barked at the remaining goon. He did as he was told, pulling a black and purple pistol, oddly shaped, out of his vest. The first bullet bounced off the shield, but the second broke it, and a third whizzed barely by past his right ear. Antonio dropped to the ground in a slide as Arthur struggled to keep a shield up after every penetrating bullet. He rolled, closing the distance between him and the goons. He swung up with his ax, causing the leader to drop his gun and jump away. The other just took a moment of hesitation, one that Arthur used to flick his wrist, launching him up to the ceiling of the hallway, and falling to the ground with a thud. Antonio focused on the remaining goon, being the leader whom pulled out another oddly shaped gun and pointed it at him. He stood on a wall eyeing the door nearby. Antonio smirked, and in one swift motion flicked his axe back on his belt, bringing some daggers out of his pockets, throwing them as precisely as possible. Which with the barely adequate amount of practice he'd had with them, was quite difficult. Two of them missed completely, and only three of them hit the man in the back of his leg as he tried to run. The man let out a growl as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Arthur approached at a slow pace, sweat beading down his face. Antonio kneeled down and smiled at the man.

"I will let you go now, but you won't have any memories of this. I could kill you, this is mercy." Antonio spat, as he pulled his daggers from the man's legs. Arthur then waved a hand in front of his face, erasing his memories. The man blinked a couple of times, his looks of disgust with them gone, confusion now in its place.

"what—where—who are you people?!" Antonio watched as Arthur healed the man's wounds and let the others out of the sticky purple substance, then helped him up.

"Forget this ever happened, your leg is feeling better, no? Go home where it's safe. Don't mind them, they'll be a little loopy from today's events, but your boss's friend sent us as the man who hired you is insane, sir. Just report back and tell him you were let go if you have to." The man glanced around and nodded. Then, he quickly sauntered away. He'd leave these men here; they wouldn't mess with them again. "Arthur, take down the sound barrier, and put it up in the next area… are you okay to shield me still?"

"Yeah… There. I'll be fine, just used a little more than I should've. Let's go. There is an open area ahead leading to the main warehouse area. I don't sense any other aura's nearby except Romania and Norway, and… someone else? Hopefully they're alright and are distracting for us. Let's hurry and check on them." Antonio nodded and they began walking on high alert. A low and annoyed voice came from the next section

"You're really a moron, you feel every bullet, you're not indestructible. My shields aren't as powerful as England's and you know that. So annoying." They stumbled upon an (other than Norway, Romania, and apparently Denmark) empty room, an angry Norway healing up some of Denmark's wounds. He wasn't bleeding too badly, but he did have at least one bullet hole, and a gash on his chest. Luckily it didn't seem too deep. Antonio wasn't going to question why he was here, but Norway felt like he had to explain himself. "He made me take him, he guilt tripped me. Said he had to protect me. So annoying." Norway whispered. Antonio just gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Umm, not trying to rush Antonio but the room where Lovino's aura is now, it's showing an unfamiliar aura's presence… we might want to hurry and find him." Arthur said in a whisper. Antonio let out a small sigh, and turned back to Norway, now finished healing Den's wounds.

"Alright you guys stay here and cover us. Ready?" Antonio nodded to him and then Arthur. They proceeded into the next area. Conveyor belts that were no longer in use surrounded them, and Antonio quickly noted the walkway above them. A couple yards in, Arthur paused a moment. He held up his hand, using it to scan in aura vision for something, his left hand inching for his jacket pocket. After another small moment he turned back to Antonio with wide eyes, just as Norway gave a shout of warning, and a man from above landed on Arthur.

Lovino:

This woman looked oddly familiar. What had he done to make her hate him so much? He examined her as she stepped up to him, now in the light. He could sense the contempt for him in her deep, grey eyes. She gave him an empty look. One he had once seen on a young girl, one whom it looked appropriate on given what he had just done at that moment. Lovino watched as she disappeared into a dark corner of the room for a minute, until he heard two clicks, and a blinding light shone down on him. It illuminated the room well enough, for him to wish it was still dark. The woman had brown curls, she was currently adjusting, that were long, falling at her back in length. She grabbed a small blade, and examined it carefully, all the while Lovino watched her hand motions carefully. His eyes only moved from her hands when she paused and pursed her lips.

"You know… I can still remember exactly how my grandfather's brain coated the walls. I don't remember much from that day, but that I remember clear as anything. Just old enough to remember the way my mother's head lay decapitated beside her body, and my father laid in a puddle of his own blood. I've been wondering for so many years how I could possibly deal with you for playing the part of reaper in my life. I found some interesting characters who have given me invaluable information. I found you, I've been watching you. I've formulated in my head what I would say, what I would do. Who I'd hurt in your circles. I've seen some interesting things. You can close your mouth dear, it's not that surprising." She finished. Lovino hadn't even realized his jaw had dropped and shut it. He attempted to catch his breath, he had no idea. This woman… she was that little girl from that night. When they'd placed a gun in his hands and brought him in to execute them, made him play reaper, choose who lived and who died. He'd been so ready to do what he was told, feel as important as Feli. He charged in with a whole team of professionals, shot everyone who looked suspicious, based on what he'd been told. Not giving it a second thought. His attention returned to her again.

"I've had some people... connections, inform me of what you are. You probably have many questions, and since we have some time before the show begins, allow me to answer a couple. I will break you. I know what you are, and I don't expect to kill you, but I'm told you can feel pain. I've concluded that the best course of action would be torture. All different kinds of it, too. You're probably wondering where Tony is. I sent him to grab a few rats that have begun infesting our party. One can watch as I drain the sanity from you, like how you stole my innocence." Her devilish grin combined with dead eyes sent chills up Lovino's spine, as he struggled with the chains in vain.

"Look, I get why y-you hate me so m-much. You seem like a- a very smart woman. So why won't you understand t-this expression. I regret what I did, but if I had let him go-" The woman gave a cruel laugh and grimaced at him.

"If you had let two innocents go, I'd still have parents. I'd have been able to make my own path in life, my own decisions… Let's not talk about If, okay?" Lovino swallowed hard as the woman clutched her scalpel tighter and approached him. He told himself he wouldn't show her any fear, he refused to… Lovino grimaced at the sharp sting of his cheek, wetness leaking down his face. "Oh I can already tell this Is going to be so much fun! Alas, I can only begin. The main show will have to wait for the moment." She grinned and hummed al little tune for a moment as she looked over him. Lovino was thoroughly terrified by the bliss this sadistic lady got from his wounds. He felt almost like he deserved it. He really was what everyone always thought, a foolish, naive child that was impulsive and would do anything for attention. He didn't want to die though, even if he believed he should. Another selfish act on his part. He weakly struggled against his chains, and she just snorted at him, and stabbed into his arm. He let out a scream of pain and lost his breath.

"Fucking, son of a b-bitch! Argh!" he cursed. She seemed unfazed as she looked down at him. He was pathetic, and in time Antonio would be in danger as well. Antonio…


	23. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22~

Antonio sped forward, pulling the man off Arthur. How had he not known they were there? Antonio helped him up, glancing around at the scene around them. Screams flooded from every direction, familiar and unfamiliar voices meshing. Shots rang out from above, a yelp ringing from Denmark, as they caught him off guard. So that was their plan… drop on top of Arthur, force the shields down and shoot as much as possible. Arthur was still reeling as Antonio shook him.

"Shields, Arthur!" Arthur raised his right hand, blue lights flaring as gunfire hailed down on them, barely catching the bullets. He saw Norway hold a spherical shield of red as he tried to protect Denmark, and fling magic from his safe bubble. Antonio fought off a couple men before giving a glance to Romania, who was still soldiering on despite the bullets that had hit him. He watched his eyes turn a bright red (Well brighter red than they normally were) entering frenzy mode. He just gave a malicious smirk that showed off his fangs which had grown in size, now doubly as large. He began slashing at men's chests and anywhere that would pack a punch, as he dodged bullets and sprayed their blood everywhere. That is until some bullet penetrated the shield on him and sent electric shocks through his body, forcing him to fall to the ground. Antonio couldn't believe what was happening as he fought off goons himself with his handy battle axe. This was a mess, and not to mention a fucking bloodbath. This person they had on their side was terrifyingly informed on the nations and that was just impossible, unless it was one of them, and that was unthinkable. Antonio pummeled another to the floor, raising his ax just in time to deflect a bullet. _No shield…_

He glanced around him for his friends, finding them all incapacitated and within someone's grasp. The ground was littered with bullets; wounded Norway lay across an also wounded Denmark. England lay a couple feet to his right, singed and convulsing, strangely shaped bullets surrounding him.

"Mi amigos… Damn bastards, you'll pay for this! Antonio screamed up at the walkways above, gunmen staring at him. One aimed for his head, and he was ready to dodge if he had to.

"Halt! That's enough. Good job fellas. So, my lady's conclusions were right… we caught us a rat, and his pack." Antonio watched as a tall, tanned man stepped forward and leaned against the railing, deep brown eyes boring into Antonio. He ran a hand through his locks before jumping and landing on the ground before him.

"Why hello, _Espana_. I'm Tony. I've been sent to gather a rat. Come with me, won't you?" Antonio really wanted to punch the smug little look off Tony's face. In fact, he tried, but his fist was caught in Tony's hand and twisted around his back, his other hand's hold of his ax completely dissipating. It fell to the ground, with a loud sound of metal and concrete clashing against each other. "Fucking, shit." He cursed. Tony laughed. He had the gall to laugh when his friends were sprawled out on the ground injured, and this motherfucker had the _gall_ to laugh. Oh if given the chance he would break his neck in a second. An overwhelming amount of anger and guilt started to rise up inside him. He watched as some of Tony's men grabbed his friends and pulled them along down another hallway, unable to move in the hold Tony had him in. He could only verbally protest and that wouldn't do much. He ached and pained, and he was pretty sure a paralysis bullet had hit him, and was kicking in right about now. He could hear the men discussing how to tie his friends up, and what they were gonna do to them, as they faded down the hallway.

"You two, come over here and restrain his arms, very tightly." Tony barked. Antonio struggled against them unwisely, determined not to give up. "You might want to consider stopping that. Well, if you want to see that Italian again before you both get dealt with." Tony mused, before walking down the left hallway, and snapping his fingers signaling for those restraining him to follow. He gave up struggling. He should save energy for helping his Lovi anyways. He listened warily as he was pulled along for hints of Lovino's voice. They entered a wing of the warehouse in the opposite direction of his comrades, deeper into the building. They came to an open doorway and his eyes widened at the sight. Tony cleared his throat and motioned to the guards holding Antonio.

"I've brought the rat. Bring him closer to get a better look. Welcome to the show."

Lovino:

Lovino let out another shriek that biting his lip failed to mask. He tried not to shout, thinking that would cause the scalpel to end up in his neck. She had already cut up his face pretty good, and was moving along his neck slowing down his shoulder. The red blood pouring down his face began to make him nauseous. Lovino had to disrupt her from her handiwork somehow. He had changed his mind like a coward. He didn't want to die, or disappear.

"C-can I at least know y-your name?" Lovino muttered. She removed the scalpel from his arm, and her face held a bemused expression.

"I don't see why it matters. Why?" Lovino struggled to search for a reason, but no words came. "You wish to stall for time? Figures…I'll indulge you, even though it is of no significance. Abrielle Bosco, feel free to curse my name when you end up in hell. Ready to continue?" Lovino shook his head frantically. Abrielle was very perceptive. She held her scalpel up, a broken soul screaming inside her eyes. Then he braced himself. _Why am I such a coward? Move damn it! Resist, quit being so damn docile and obedient!_ He met her eyes, which burned with a furious anger. But he caught a hint of something he had seen in his own eyes before many times. The longing, and loneliness. He couldn't believe himself. He had really killed two innocents? He hadn't bothered to care. He'd done whatever he was told.

"I-I'm like you ya know… I understand what it's like to be alone. I-I get it. Saying sorry won't d-do anything. I am h-horrible. I get why you think you have t-to do this, but you don't. I understand, and I know you d-don't care. You're all alone, and the only person you have left is...Tony… Right? I know t-that if anything happened to him, you'd probably die a little more on the inside. You're almost completely alone because of me… but you have someone. W-why let vengeance consume your life? If y-you don't live it, you'll regret this later. After this you'll be empty, because this is what you've made your life about. You should really-" Lovino thought his reason would work, but she interrupted him in a rage.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Right now! You won't talk me out of this, you don't know me. You don't understand and you don't really care! You think you have any right to tell me what to do with my life? Huh? No, you have no fucking right…" Abrielle shouted, before turning from him and taking a deep breath. A deep voice came from behind her.

"Hey Abri, I brought the rat. "Tony said, standing in the doorway and smirking. "I see someone's let the bastard into their head. What did he taunt you? Threaten you? Call you names? Heh… he'll regret it when you finish the job, Abri." Abrielle turned all the way from Lovino swiftly at the sound of Tony's familiar baritone. Lovino cursed in his head. Rat, it had to be him right? Antonio couldn't possibly be stupid enough to have been captured.

"Ah, thank you. This bastard will get what he deserves in due time. Watch them while I prepare my tools." Abrielle said, before momentarily glancing at Lovino and turning to her tool toy box. Damn it. Now that she had moved, Lovino had clear view of the "rat", and of course his suspicions were correct.

"Lovi… I'll get you out of here I swear! Oh Dios mío, she's roughed you up so much already… I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you at that meeting and I didn't worry enough. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. I'm so sor-" Lovino interrupted Antonio's blubbering, it sounded too much like a goodbye. Lovino felt his jaw tighten.

"I know. It's my fault. I… I came hoping they'd leave you alone, and you came busting in here anyway. I should've expected that. It was all for nothing now, Spanish bastard. They've roughed you up too already it seems… Shh, stop whining it's fine. They don't need you. I… just promise me that you'll take care of Feli, okay?" Antonio gave him a serious expression.

"Lovi, I-" Antonio started, but was once again cut off by Lovino.

"I'm not saying give up, bastard. I just happen to think ahead, Idiota. You think I want to die?" Lovino turned to Abrielle, hoping what he'd said, and what he saw in her eyes could show her reason again.

"Well, don't you two sound adorable. This will make this all the more rewarding." Abrielle said in a low voice that was supposed to be threatening. But in it was a hidden undertone he himself used often.

"Abrielle, please. You have every right to do this, I'll even let you if this is what you really want-"

"Lovi!?" Antonio cried out.

"At least think about this… Imagine yourself. A younger you. You want to be liked, respected. Honor your country, but you're so naive… You are finally given a chance to prove yourself, and stop being the moron. The one in need of help, or the one who gets stepped on. You do what you're told without question, not wanting to waste the opportunity and yet this will always loom in the back of your mind. You were told they were all dangerous, they needed to die. Imagine you now. In my spot, my place. You are deeply regretful for what you've done. You wish you could change it…"

"But you don't, because you can't…" Abrielle murmured, finishing his thought for him, now slowly perusing her tools. Lovino continued talking, it was the best chance for him and Antonio. At least Antonio.

"You're in the chair, being tortured physically while you're tormenting yourself on the inside. Instead of Antonio, imagine Tony in his place." A knife clatters to the ground cutting him off.

"You're really pushing your luck you know that? The angrier you make me, the less chance you have of getting out of here. Not that it existed to begin with." She now was standing in front of Lovino brandishing a long knife, her eyes softened looking at his, now only holding a small layer of anger, and more of the other elements in her soul. Lovino glanced over to Antonio, examining his condition.

"Tony's emotionally unstable, his clothes torn, ripped and shredded. Bullet holes, cuts, and abrasions everywhere, on a person you care about. Plus, the shocked expression will probably translate into disgust or hatred at some point because of what you've done. You want nothing more than for them to at least consider letting him go, because you've accepted your mistakes, and he has nothing to d-" A slap reverberates across the room, and Lovino's cheek stings cutting off his speech.

"Shut it now. If you have accepted your fate, then deal with it, quit trying to get into Abri's head!" Tony spat. Antonio struggled against the men that held him, his eyes dark and angry. It was reminiscent of his pirate days.

"Don't touch him! Stop! Let me go, cabrones!" Antonio shouted. Lovino met Abrielle's eyes again.

"Abrielle, he's not a part of this. Don't ruin his life, please…" Her eyes had become softer. He prepared himself as she opened her mouth to speak, but he began to feel an intense heat surround him, and saw bright flashes of red consume his vision. Inky blackness was all that as left.

A/n: Cabrones: Bastards? If I'm understanding correctly (Thank you The Freak Zone! :3)

Oh Dios mío: Oh my goodness/Oh my God

Mi amigos: My friends

I'm sorry if that's inaccurate, I used google translate. Feel free to correct me if you know I'm off. :3


	24. Chapter 23

A/n: mi corazón: My heart/My love

~Chapter 23~

Antonio cold hear a loud, familiar voice. It sounded some distance away, but it grew louder, mixing with guns sounding off, and he could smell fire. A soft voice was murmuring next to him and sounded out of breath. Where was he?

"Antonio, come on… Get up, now's your chance to get Lovino and go!" Antonio's eyes fluttered open at the mention of Lovino, his vision immediately invaded by fire and bullets flying everywhere. Antonio slowly stood and glanced around trying to grasp some bearings. He was baffled by the sight before him. Matthew, little Mattie, was holding an arcane shield, purple flashing as bullet's from Abrielle's gun hit, and ricocheted off. _Magic? What the…_ no, it wasn't time to question it. Lovino lay on the ground beside him, unconscious. "Go! I've got this, I'll hold this down." Antonio nodded and picked Lovino in his arms, clutching him as tight as possible, and turning away from Matthew. Searching for the way back, he spotted Alfred down the hall, dueling guns with hired guns at incredible speed. Between the brothers he should have enough time to get Lovino out of here. He just hoped they'd be safe. Everyone had sacrificed so much for him. He would never stop thanking them for this. As he ran he had a thought. Had Matthew and Alfred gotten to the others? He was going to stop by the hall to see. As he approached it, an intense pain shot through his shoulder, almost causing him to drop Lovino. Another in his calf dropped him to the floor, still managing to cradle Lovino in his arms. He turned to find Tony Garcia, wounded but not giving up, even as blood dripped from his mouth, and blood fell down his arm, dripping to the floor. He had somehow slipped away from that fight.

"Not so fast Espana… I will kill Italy for what he's done. I'm told he's not i-important to this country anyway… If you get in my way, I will mow you down." He lifted his gun again, and Antonio knew he was done for. The pain made it impossible to move. Maybe someone, would come... He held onto Lovino tightly and whispered.

"Mi corazón, I'm sorry…" Shots rang out across the warehouse.


	25. Chapter 24

A/n: I like to imagine that if England has magic, Canada has a little. Plus, in my own mind he has a lot more potential than England because he has learned other magic and stuffs. It's just kind of a personal like for his character, sorry.

~Chapter 24~

Antonio felt nothing, and turned behind him to find a purple arcane shield behind him, and a Canadian throwing Tony across the room into a stack of boxes. Matthew rushed over, Alfred shortly behind him.

"Damn, Mattie can you fix these wounds?" Alfred asked, wincing.

"Yeah, cover me. I should have enough power left." Matthew answered

"On it! Actually… Artie's on it." Alfred stated, before rushing off to the group. Antonio turned slightly sitting Lovino away from him. He strained to see his friends walking down the hall. They had gotten to them after all.

"Alright, there. That should relieve the pain. I'm going to sit over here, before I pass out. I've e-exhausted a lot of my energy." Matthew murmured.

"Arthur is healing Denmark, and Norge is keeping up shields. Antonio, finish this." Alfred said, giving him a determined look. Antonio stood up and stepped over to Tony's flung gun.

"Alfred, you and Arthur keep a look out for Lovino. Arthur, if you wouldn't mind straining a little more of your energy to heal some of Lovino's injuries, could you please? I've got a score to settle." Antonio tried not to use guns, he didn't like them. They were violent, and had always seemed unnatural in his hands. He aimed it up at Tony finding him already out of the crates and regaining his balance. He pulled out another gun from his side.

"Drastic times, calls for drastic fucking measures. I'm sure you've noticed these special guns; they were made specifically for destroying your protection." Antonio shot at him, but he dodged out of the way, dashing behind a thick beam under the walkway above and shooting back. A light blue shield absorbed a few bullets as Antonio ran, however each time the shield was hit it seemed to weaken. He jumped behind a large pile of crates and reloaded. This was going to be a challenge.

Lovino:

Lovino sat up slowly, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He tried to remember what had happened last, rubbing his face. Antonio…

"Antonio! Where- Norway, Denmark… England? What the hell is going on, where's Antonio!?" Lovino spotted the fight across the room. He couldn't believe he was facing Tony alone; not to mention, that they had gotten out of that other situation. He was surprised he was fighting him at all really. He knew it was unrealistic, but he had hoped he would get through to Abrielle and everything would be okay. That maybe she'd let Antonio go. Lovino couldn't quite remember what happened between then and now, but he had been taken to safety. Saved again. Damn Antonio. That beautiful fucking moron. He tried to stand, using the wall as a hold, but felt a stinging sensation in his side, and fell back to the ground. He wanted to help him, protect him, something, and now would be his chance. Lovino forced himself up and stalked past Den, and England. He noted where Tony hid behind a pillar, and where Antonio hid behind a lot of crates. Lovino watched carefully. Maybe he could sneak around, and knock Tony down? Antonio barely evaded Tony's bullets as they got closer, and increased in accuracy. He watched as Tony fell to the ground holding his arm, though he didn't seem to get hit by anything. Antonio surged out from his cover and rested his foot on his neck not dropping his gun.

"Oh, god. P-please, Don't kill me. I-I just… I wanted to avenge the one I love, please! You've got to understand that?" Lovino shuddered a little. He could tell that was true, but he didn't seem to get shot. Antonio glared down at him, then his eyes softened a moment. But it was only a moment. They hardened once more, seething with rage. Lovino was very scared, and held his breath. A voice came from the corridor opposite them.

"No! Please… Don't… Don't hurt him any more. I'll do anything, just dont kill him." Abrielle murmured, pulling her bruised and singed self into the open warehouse room. Antonio looked at Abrielle, seemingly contemplating his decision. His eyes softened, and he stepped off of Tony. Lovino felt horrible. He'd put her in this position again. He wanted to leave, but just leaving would make him the monster she thought he was. He stepped forward as he began talking.

"Norge, put down the shields and go heal Abrielle. Abrielle... all I want is for you to leave this revenge behind. I'm really sorry I took those choices away from you. And I'm not going to change the ones you've made. I was a real shit head. But this is your future. If you want to continue with mafioso business, that's fine. I don't know if you'd want this, but you could even operate legally like other branches of the mafia as long as you don't hurt good people. I'm sure you wouldn't. I can't fucking change what I have done, but I can make a promise. I promise you can live how you want to. Just let go of the revenge, and violence. I know you really want to kill me, but you can't, because you're not evil. You're too kind a soul." Lovino finished, now standing next to Antonio. He watched her hesitantly accept Norways help. She didn't look at him for what felt like a long time. When she did, all the anger had dissapated from her eyes. She opened her mouth to answer him, and nobody could've expected what happened next. Surely not Lovino as he felt a sudden surge of pain, and met the floor very soon after. He and the floor were better friends than ever.


	26. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25~

Lovino had noticed motion out of the corner of his eyes. A sinister intention from Tony. His hands grasped another gun, and he was looking at Antonio. Antonio, who hadn't been paying attention, watching Norway heal Abrielle. Lovino acted on instinct and pushed beside him, pushing into Antonio, making sure he got out of the way. He had protected him for once, he'd finally done it. So, it didnt matter that he became the target instead.

Antonio:

Antonio watched in horror as the events occurred in what seemed to be slow motion. The flurry of shots ringing out. Lovino falling limp to the floor, blood splattering everywhere. Tony's cruel smirk. It was a nightmare come true. Lovino had just crumpled to the floor like a balled-up piece of paper, trying to protect him. Antonio jumped up off the ground and grabbed hold of Tony, flinging him into a faulty conveyor belt. His gun flew from his hands and Antonio followed up by smacking his face into it until he was sure he was unconcious. Norway had finished healing Abrielle and woozily stumbled over to Lovino, determined to heal him before he passed out from magic energy exhaustion. He removed the bullets with the simple utterance of a spell and another was used to stop the bleeding temporarily. Antonio, tempted to kill Tony, opted to tie him up and drag him over to Abrielle.

"Abrielle? Dont worry he's just unconcious. Please, take in Lovino's words. The Sicilian mafia could use a leader like you. Someone to keep them in line, and make them be a force of good, or at least fairness. Consider it. Here is my number. I hold no ill will of you for this. We do crazy things like this for less. I won't call the police on you, if you take this and contact me about it." She nodded and stood, taking Tony and leaving quickly, glares from England, though his looked quite sleepy, and Denmark not even remotely hidden. Norway hit the ground after that. Lovino hadn't been fully healed, so Antonio grabbed him in his also still injured arms and stood. He couldn't take him to the hospital, and England when he's on the verge of exhaustion did little to help things. Matthew seemed like he'd be out for a while... Alfred!

"Antonio, I've got a hospital we can take him too, I trust the people there a lot, and they owe me some favors." Alfred said, as he followed him out of the warehouse.

"Get my car from up the street and park it here. Fast!" Alfred took off running at an incredible speed, and Antonio clutched harder to Lovino. The bleeding had only been stopped temporarily and soon it would start again. He decided to take off his ripped coat and wrapped it around Lovino, hoping that would help some. It all from there was a rush. Waiting rooms. Indecisive doctors. Antonio was told the bleeding was really bad, and he was very weak, even though they had gotten it to stop. He wasn't waking up. He had refused to leave, and several other nations drifted in and out, waited and encouraged him, and gave up themselves. They wouldn't let him see him, no matter what he told them. Luckily, they couldn't force him to leave. He found himself almost alone in the waiting room, except for Feli. His eyes were droopy and bloodshot.

"Feli, you should go home and rest to be chipper and happy to see him tomorrow." Antonio muttered.

"B-but-"

"I'll call you if anything happens before tomorrow, okay? One of us should get some rest. I'll call Ludwig for you." Feli sighed.

"You're right. Thanks Antonio." Feli murmured, sleepily. Antonio made sure he got to the car alright and returned to the waiting room to find amother doctor, Dr. Billings, waiting.

"Good evening. I just wanted to update you on Lovino's status. He's stable... but he's fallen into a comatose state." The doctor winced at his own report." We are holding out hope of course, we're trying to locate if there is a specific problem or damaged area that could be causing it, but we're doing everything we can... sometimes they need an outside push to help them back. If you'd like to try talking to him now, I wouldn't mind." Antonio nodded, and pulled the doctor into an unexpected hug.

"Gracias, you're a saint!" The doctor just said it was his job with a smile and led him to the room Lovino lay resting in.

"I'll give you some time." The doctor said, before shutting the door behind him, and leaving Antonio alone with the silence, Lovino's heartbeat in the background. He placed his hands on top of Lovino's cold one.

"Oh, Lovino. I don't know what you're thinking, what's going through your head... but I need you here. I couldn't deal with the world without you in it. I guess it's my fault for never telling you how much I care for you, or truly never expressing how serious I was about it, but Lovino, please come back to me. You are the only one who gets me, and I know things about you no one else knows. I need you in my life. Lovi... I love you, so much and..." Antonio began sobbing, ugly heartwrenching sobs. His voice cracks and he stops trying to talk anymore. He laid his head down on the side of the bed, and his sobs quiet in the sheets. They were so soft they beckoned to him, and he felt his eyes close, exhaustion taking him.


	27. Chapter 26

~Chapter 26~

Lovino clutched his ears in the darkness. Voices crowded him all speaking at once. One he picked out of the crowd was his Fratello's. He only caught a couple of words, something of a plea to Lovino. He was very afraid, stuck in this darkness, and unsure of how he got here, where he should go to leave. Was it even possible? Some slightly familiar voice came at times of silence. He contemplated whether he should even try to move or not.

He started to realize after a long time that if he moved in a certain direction he could hear a voice clearer. One voice had that familiar British accent. Arthur seemed to be uttering an apology.

"Lovino... I'm so sorry... it's m- fau-. I thought the sourc- -f my sales of those magically enchanted guns wou- end up in the right hands... i- sorry. I-I needed some ext- cash for my country and I figured selling to the Italian gov- would be safe. It's all so muddled. God. I might as well h- shot you!" Sobs came from Arthur. Lovino started to remember a little more as people talked to him. He recognized different voices. His fratello. Potato bastards. Arthur a couple times. He wasn't even sure how to feel about the entire situation. He ran towards the voices everytime he could but they always seemed to fade away so quickly, and he never reached them. He lost hope everytime he ran and never reached an endpoint. It seemed like this would be the way he'd stay.

Antonio:

Antonio walked into the hospital for the billionth time in two months. He walked past the front desk, signed in and said a quick hello to Dr. Billings. Then he went straight to Lovino's room, which he had memorized the location of now. The doctors still had hope, and Antonio was trying to. With every passing day, Antonio lost his a little more. He was still resting. He sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"It's me again , Lovi!~" He started. " I miss you more and more everyday. Feli misses you too. I got a text from Abrielle, and she told me that she was really done with tryimg to harm you. You were right, and she wants to join the Sicilian mafia. She said she's already gotten connected with the leader and they actually turned it over to her easily. Apparently, she had an uncle in the mafia. Me well, My boss keeps telling me to cheer up, or my country will go into a depression. He just doesn't understand. I'm running out of ways to express to you how much I need you. How much I miss your voice. I'm not sure why you are like this. But I just want you to come back to me and I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm waiting for you..." Antonio said, softly. He caught a glimpse of something on his bedside table. It appeared to be a photograph. Antonio reached over and grabbed the photo to look at it. He let out a small chuckle, seeing his goofy face in the picture. He knew that Lovino remembered that kiss, and hadn't thrown the picture away. Even if Lovino thought he was too drunk to remember, he remembered every bit of that night. It was the closest he had ever been to telling Lovino he loved him.

Lovino:

Lovino still stood in the middle of nowhere. Literally nowhere. Occasionally he would hear words that he couldn't understand, and it had felt like forever he had been standing there. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he move? Should he try to figure out where the voice was coming from this time? Maybe he should walk towards the one he thought sounded vaguely familiar? He heard a voice call out his name and shot up. He ran forward into more inky blackness, but it didn't matter because the voice kept talking and kept getting louder. He wouldn't stop running this time, he had to reach them.

"Ya kn-, Lovino... I sti- remember t- night... I want a chance with you... but I'll never h- it if you don't come back t- me..." Antonio! It was Antonio's voice! He ran faster and tried to listen at the same time. He tried to call out Antonio's name, but no sound came. " I guess I sh- be going. Feli needs some help w- paperwork. Just please... C-come back. I love you, Lovino." Lovino heard the crack in his voice as if he was about to burst into had even said he loved him. What had happened to him?

Suddenly, he couldn't go any further forward and he spotted something to the right. It was a tall, black door. It was engraved with his name. Without hesitation he tried the handle, and opened it. It didnt look to lead anywhere but into more inky blackness, but there was nowhere else to go. And Antonio assured him it was just, time.

Antonio:

Antonio almost jumped at the cold hand that caught his wrist. A weak voice came from behind him, that sent his heart into overdrive.

"Antonio... I love you too, bastard." A pathetic chuckle came following after. Antonio turned around as his eyes watered. Lovino sat there, his eyes wide open, and giving the reddest tomato face he had ever seen.

"Oh, Lovi!~" Antonio squealed, before gently hugging him. Lovino didn't even attempt to push him away for once. He drew back and handed him a cool glass of water from the bedside table.

"Don't get too carried away or I'll take it back... I'm fine. What happened? It's all such a fucking blur..." Lovino grumbled, attempting to remember the things he had heard from the various nations. "How long have I been out? Like, two days?"

Antonio sniffled, and grabbed Lovino's hands, with little complaint. "You were in a coma for two months... I thought you were giving up... t-that I was going to lose you, I-I came everyday t-to talk to you, trying to get y-you to wake up. The doctors said I should have hope because their was nothing physically wrong with you. But then i-I remembered that Gilbert alost dissapeared once, and I was afraid I'd come one day, and y-you'd have just faded away!" Lovino's cheeks flushed, and he cleared his throat.

"But I'm fine now... I heard something about Abrielle... so she's doing well?"

"Yes, quite. She says she may never forgive you, but you can call it even."

"Well, since she or Tony put me in a fucking coma for two months, I'd hope so damn it!" And there was Antonio's usual Lovi.

"They probably will want to keep you one more night and let you go home tomorrow. I'll talk with the doctor before I go call Feli. He's been super tore up over you. This will make his year! His century! His lifetime!"

"Quiet down, idiota!" Lovino muttered, with a bitter tone that was music to Antonio's ears. Antonio was told by the doctor exactly that, and called Feli up. He and Lovino had a tearful reunion, understandably. He wanted to drag him home with him, but settled with an acceptable visit tomorrow when he was discharged. Antonio sat alone with him that afternoon after Feli left. They had said the three cursed words to each other and now everything was really silent and awkward.

"Antonio? Can we take this slow? I..." Lovino began.

"Aww, but I really wanted to-"

"Damn it, bastard! I'll take it back, you dirty-minded piece of trash!" Antonio giggled, and wiped his eyes.

"Of course, Lovi. Whatever you want." Antonio said. Lovino's cheeks burned a furious shade of red.

"C-can I have... can i..." Lovino was struggling with his words so much, and Antonio found it so adorable. "Forget it... I-" his words were cut off by Antonio's lips meeting his. He was startled at first, but it was surprisingly sweet, and gentle. He just wished it was longer, as Antonio pulled away.

"I'll save the passionate ones for when you're ready." Antonio whispered. Damn he was seductive.


	28. Chapter 27

~Chapter 27~

~An epilogue type thing~

Lovino felt better. Everyone around him was happier it seemed, even after all the confusion of the last couple of months. He was sure Arthur and Francey-pants had a field day with the whole Matthew has magic thing. Nobody expected that. Everyone was glad he was back, and for once he felt important. He stood up to his boss and told him that he'd be taking more important responsibility and found himself a renewed sense of purpose. Most everything had been forgiven and everything was even kind of better than before. He was back where he wanted to be with the one he cared most for. Healed up, and actually kind of... happy. Even the economy had been doing super well. Lovino felt at home here. Not necessarily in Antonio's house, on his comfy couch. More like in his arms as he slept peacefully next to him. He had never really pictured him telling Antonio how he felt. He never pictured it happening the way it did for sure. And he certainly never imagined that his feelings would be reciprocated. Antonio was an annoying Spainard bastard. But he was perfect. It's not like he himself didn't have flaws that Antonio had to deal with. He watched his chest rise and fall in his peaceful slumber. And couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. He watched his breathing deepen as he nuzzled into him and his arms tightened around him slightly. It was probably best for him to take him to his bed. He carefully unwrapped himself and threw away the empty popcorn bag and turned off the tv. When he focused back on Antonio he was having the beginnings of a nightmare. He gently wrapped an arm around him and pulled him off the couch, taking him to his room and tucking him into bed. A slight utterance came from him as he reached out and grabbed Lovino.

"Don't ever leave me..." and with that Lovino became his teddy bear, unable to leave his embrace, and not quite wanting to. Every night forward became similar in pattern, and he would always end up being a teddy bear he never asked to be. And he cherished every moment he spent with Antonio.

Antonio:

Antonio straightened his tie and suit out, quite nervous. He had joked about this day with Lovino for a while now. Today would be the day he proposed to his boyfriend. He shuffled his hands In his pockets until he felt the small square box. It was weird thinking of Lovino as his boyfriend and potential husband but he loved it more than he felt it was strange. He drove to the restaurant everyone at the meeting had decided to take an outing to. It wasn't the most romantic place, but everyone had helped play a part in making it so. Lovino had showed up ten minutes late, as told to. The lights were dimmed and they were in a seperate room, everyone hiding behind the tables. Lovino was directed by a waitress to the section of the restaraunt and he wandered in. His eyes widened at the sight of Antonio.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Lovino asked, examining his fancy attire. Antonio grabbed his hands in his own and gave a smile.

"Lovino, you are the light of my life, the most prized tomato in my garden. I couldn't imagine anyone else I would spend my time with. I need you as much as I need to breathe, and more than that I need you so much it hurts. I never want to live in a world without you in it-"

"Oh, no..." Lovino muttered, as Antonio got down on one knee, almost falling over like the goofball he is.

"Lovino Vargas, tomato of my life. Will you be with me through the good and bad, and continue to make my existence perfect? Will you marry me?" Lovino bit his lip and looked away from Antonio. Then he placed a hand, to his tomato hued face, and slowly turned back.

Through his hand he murmured something unintelligable.

"I can't hear you Lovi! What did you say?" Antonio felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Lovino uncovered his face and shouted at him.

"I said yes, you bastard, you heard me!" Antonio shot up, synchronized with all the other nations who began cheering. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and swung him around. Lovino giggled at the action, and when he was put down he punched Antonio in the shoulder. "Asshole... making me say yes In front of everyone." Lovino grumbled, with a small smile. Antonio pulled him into a kiss, short and sweet. Everyone in the room cooed at them. Feli even yelled to them.

"That's my Fratello! Get it!" He yelled with a determined face that was very adorable, but caused Ludwig to face palm hardcore. It was the best day in Antonio's entire life. Everything they had went through had built up to that day, and it had all been worth it. Antonio and Lovino would always have each other, and that made whatever they'd face ahead of them harmless. They knew about the darkness of their pasts, but decided to never forget them as they'd look at the light of the future together. Together, they could face anything.

~Finish~

A/n: so that was really, really long. XD! I hoped you all enjoyed it and it wasn't that dissapointing of an ending. I already have some plans in the works for some other fics coming up, so stay tuned for those. I'm sorry that the implied PruCan and face wasn't very prominent at all, but don't worry, there will be fics involving them later, I'm sure. This won't be the last spamano fic either, but it will certainly be a while before my next one, hehe. For those who like the darker fics, I should write one of those soon, and a lighter one too for those in need of fluff. Thanks everyone for your patience, help, and lovely reviews and other such support. It's really encouraging and that means a lot to me. Let me know if you enjoyed and make sure to check back for more fanfics soon. :3 ~Hetaliancupcake


End file.
